Twilight Academy
by VintageExquiste
Summary: Roxas moves to a new school, Twilight Academy. Axel has been assigned to Roxas to make sure he doesn't get lost and a bond of friendship is formed but can it be more? Main Pairing – AkuRoku but various others in the mix! Chapter 1 - XemnasxSaix


**Well hello everyone welcome to my new fan-fic co written with ChibiSenbonsakura! =D**

**This will be full of various pairings both serious and crack, however the main pairing will be AkuRoku.**

**Summary: Roxas starts 6th form/college and gets more than he bargains for. (sorry I know that kinda sucks )**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! Which is a damn shame XD**

**Me: Xemnas Hearts, Headmaster of Twilight Academy**

**ChibiSenbonsakura: Saix Luna, Deputy Headteacher of Twilight Academy**

* * *

Xemnas: Turns over in is bed to be confronted by a mass of blue poking out of the duvet. "Morning" Xemnas softly says as he stretches making his joints pop.

Saix: Growls out a yawn as he sits up "Morning." He grouches out.

Xemnas: "Stop being so grouchy it ruins the morning and that's the best time" He pokes Saix in the side.

Saix: Glares at Xemnas "It isn't, it really isn't." Swiftly lays down, pulling the duvet over his head.

Xemnas: "Now don't do that" Kicks Saix out of the bed and onto the floor. "I'm going to make a cup of tea" He rises out of the bed "You want one?"

Saix: Grunts as he impacts the floor then kicks the duvet off and gets up, grumbling. "Fine.. But do that again and you'll find my foot up your ass!"

Xemnas: "You loved it last night Saix, or do you need reminding?" Xemnas smirks as he leans on the door frame.

Saix: Looks away from Xemnas to hide a blush "No thank you!"

Xemnas: "Too much for you at this time of day?" He laughs as he walks out down to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Saix: Comes up with a comeback and turns to shout it at Xemnas only to find him already gone. "Dammit." He mumbles and makes his way to the kitchen.

Xemnas: "What you complaining about now Sai?" He turns round and rests his elbows on the work surface looking at Saix sexily.

Saix: Glares at Xemnas "Nothing much just some posh asshole who likes to have the last word. Anyway, how's the tea coming?" He says quickly, hoping Xemnas ignores the first part.

Xemnas: "Well I may be posh but I'm certainly no asshole, that's you my dear" Xemnas gets up to pour the water into the teapot "and the tea will be another five minutes yet, it needs to brew"

Saix: "I know that! Water doesn't spontaneously boil." He sits down on a chair with a sigh "I hate mornings."

Xemnas: He facepalms "It's already boiled it needs to infuse with the tea leaves or it's just hot water you idiot" walks over and ruffles Saix's hair.

Saix: Pouts as his hair is ruffled "I'm not some tea expert you know! This is why I hate mornings."

Xemnas: "You hate them because I ruffle your hair? It's not as if it's been styled and you've only just rolled… no kicked out of bed" He walks back to his teapot.

Saix: "No it's not that. If you haven't noticed I'm kind of grumpy in the morning and my brain doesn't want to work yet." He sighs and rests his head on the table in front of him.

Xemnas: "It never does anyway" He pours a cup and places it in front of Saix "This should wake you up we have a busy day to come" he strokes Saix's hair.

Saix: Growls at the insult but says nothing. He purrs a little at the stroking before picking up his tea and having a sip "I have to admit, you make good tea."

Xemnas: "Well of course I do Luxord taught me and I had an idea before how to make it, Luxord just refined it" he strokes Saix's hair again enjoying the purrs.

Saix: "At last, a use for the British." Purrs as his hair's stroked, enjoying the feeling as it makes him feel less grumpy and happier.

Xemnas: "Well I do have more uses that you know of" He pulls lightly on Saix's hair "you ok there you're starting to sound like a cat"

Saix: Gets up, facing away from Xemnas to hide his blush "I'm not a cat! And we should be getting ready." He states, hoping his voice doesn't falter

Xemnas: He follows Saix a puts his empty cup into the sink and pins Saix between him and the sink "Did I make you blush? We have time we'll take my car today"

Saix: Turns his face away, his red face conflicting with his blue hair "Of course not you fool now get off me so we can go sooner." He says, trembling slightly and half-heartedly pushing Xemnas away

Xemnas: Begins to trace his fingers down Saix's side and kisses his neck getting Saix worked up before agreeing "I suppose we better get ready for work and we have a new student to get settled in" he mentions over his shoulder as he walks off to have a shower.

Saix: Whimpers as he feels Xemnas pulling away, feeling disappointed and agitated. After a brief mental fight with himself he walks briskly after Xemnas "You're going to pay for that Mr. High and Mighty!" he growls, face still flushed.

Xemnas: "Oh am I now" Looks back giving Saix one of his famous smirks "Well I am kind of busy as I am about to take a shower and anyway you were the one who told me to get ready and get off you" he stops in front of the cupboard to retrieve a couple of towels.

Saix: "Well that was before you got me so worked up! Now it's your turn." He whispers sexily as he slinks over to Xemnas, wrapping an arm around his waist "Don't tell me you're not up for more fun now.. you seemed quite eager earlier. Am I wrong?" He raises an eyebrow confidently, trying to suppress a smirk.

Xemnas: "Well unlike you I can resist your attempts but maybe...just maybe I'll fall for them" he smirks as he turns to look round at the blue beauty holding onto him "but first I need a shower" wondering if Saix picks up on his very subtle hint. He hugs Saix back tilting his head up so they look into each other's eyes.

Saix: Just barely contains his smirk as he locks eyes with Xemnas for a moment. He leans up and gently pecks Xemnas' lips before slipping out of his grasp "I'll be in the bathroom, waiting." He winks before scurrying off

Xemnas: He grabs Saix's towel and slowly walks towards the shower glad that it's a double "You forgot this" He holds out the towel while leaning against door as he looks at Saix lustily.

Saix: Kicks the last of his clothes into a pile as he takes the towel from Xemnas, avoiding eye contact "Thanks." He smiles softly

Xemnas: Flushes slightly at Saix he can never get over Saix's body and it was all his apart from the burn on his back from Saix's previous lover who was also a student of the school. He growls deeply at the memory.

Saix: Hears Xemnas' growl and follows his line of sight to the mark Axel had left on him. He gives Xemnas a reassuring smile "I'm all yours." He walks towards the shower, shaking his ass as he walks before turning to look at Xemnas over his shoulder "Want to prove it?" he smirks

Xemnas: "I always do but it's the fact I can't get rid of it for you that makes me mad. Why mar such a beautiful body?" He walks in behind Saix hugging him tightly.

Saix: smiles at Xemnas, gently stroking his arm as he walks into the shower with him attached.

Xemnas: He pushes Saix against the tiles and begins to lick and bite Saix's neck growling " Love you Sai"

* * *

**First Chapter down!**

**Please leave a review we want to know what you guys think of it ^^**


End file.
